Pleasent Dreams
by LustDragon
Summary: Harry's life couldn't get any worse. For one day he is given the oppurtunity reliev that happiness he had once forgotten.
1. Default Chapter

Pleasant Dreams  
  
Harry woke up at 7:00 a.m. Upon hearing his alarm clock he immediately turned it off while putting his glasses on from off the nightstand beside his bed. Ruffling his hair from an untidy sleep, he noticed something odd as he scanned his bedroom. It wasn't his bedroom. At least not the one he slept in at the Dursleys: The first thing odd.  
  
Harry Potter, now seventeen, was frequently staying at the Dursleys until next school year: Dumbledore's orders. His birthday had passed a few days ago, and he hadn't got one card or present. Not one. Not even his friends mailed him one. But it's not like he can blame them. Actually he couldn't. At the end of the last semester, Voldemort made a surprise attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and no one was prepared. Dumbledore had been called on a business meeting during the attack, which in fact had been a set-up from a 'right hand' Death Eater. Many lives were taken that fateful morning when teachers and students alike fought. And sadly enough, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry's best friends, his family, and many others had been taken away from Harry's life. The Weasleys had no more consolation in there life for Harry. They blamed him for Ron's death, and Mr. And Mrs. Granger were so angered by there daughter's death, they destroyed every magical thing Hermione had own and tried to begin a group of people that knew about the magical would, but despised it. But nobody believed them or didn't want to. People even stopped coming to Mr. Granger as their dentist because of this; they thought he was going insane. Harry knew if he ever the Dursleys this they'd be the first ones on the cult list. But even thinking about his friends' families made heat rise from behind his eyes. Harry tried every day to put them in the back of his head and try to forget. He didn't even want to go back to Hogwarts the next semester. He knew it was his fault even though most tried to tell him it wasn't. But, he thought he did, and that was the only thing that mattered to him. He brought it upon himself.  
  
Harry walked through a recognizable hall, and then down some recognizable stairs, but not the Dursleys stairs. This was getting weird for Harry. He was just about to go upstairs, when he smelled something good coming from what he could only assume was the kitchen. Following the food-filling scent, he started walking towards a kitchen door and opened it, only to reveal a place he could only recall in memories. Harry thought for a moment. Then it hit him. He was at Grimauld Place.  
  
A/N: I hope you like it. Please review. If I can get five reviews I will update the next chapter. If you really like it, tell a friend about it. 


	2. The Past

The Past  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He wouldn't. Slowly glancing around he noticed a silhouette shadow at his feet. Looking up, he saw a fiery red head with a spatula in one hand, and a cooking mitten in the other. Could this be who he thought it was? Before initial shock could kick in, the mysterious woman turned around. It was Ginny. "Hey sweets," she said, "I'm just finishing up breakfast. Care to join me?"  
  
Harry stood flabbergast. "Uh...umm," he stuttered for a while. "Well?" "Sure," he finally said. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was here. At Grimauld place. With Ginny. Ginny... he pondered for a moment. 'What was she doing here? I thought she never wanted to see me again. I thought she hated me.' And it was true. After Ron was murdered, she, like her family, in turn turned on Harry. He could still remember the last thing she ever said to him after she packed her bags, ready to leave Grimauld place and go back to living with her family. Harry was sitting on the stairs that led to the door. He watched as Ginny, in frustration, levitated all of her things to the front door, calling Harry foul names and cursing him out in her spare breath. Harry was heartbroken. He loved her so much and now he was nothing more to her then a dusty dirty rug that needed beating. Even though he didn't show it- any tears and lamentation- the grief was visible and it showed plastered on is face. His world was crumbling before his eyes. But he wasn't ready for what she was about to say. Her hand on the knob of the door, turning her heel, she glared at him.  
  
"Harry," she paused, "I have nothing but deep loathing for you..." "Ginny... please... don't leave me." "You've ruined me Harry!" she yelled. "Do you expect me to forgive you? Forget all that has happened in the last month?!" "Ginny please don't..." "Because of you, Ron is dead, Percy has turned, and I can't forget that! I hate you!" She lowered her voice. "I hate you..." Harry was at the bottom of the steps now, on his knees, crying a river. "Ginny, please don't leave me. I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" Ginny looked at him in disgust. "Humph! Don't give me you pity... You should see yourself right now...you're pathetic POTTER. I can't forget Harry... and I won't forgive." And she slammed the door. Harry stayed in the position he was in for quite some time before his anger got the best of him. In rage, he went around destroying the house. Since his God Father Sirius's death, he began living there. He just couldn't stand living with the Dursleys after what had happened in his fifth year. So he moved in. But since the attack at the school the Order of the Phoenix was now stationed at the school. The Weasleys moved back to their house. Ginny was the last Weasley to leave. Soon Harry isolated himself. So Dumbledore sent him back to the Dursleys. And now he was. Standing in a kitchen of the past with the love of his life. 


End file.
